


An Infinite Inferno

by Phoenixlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fantasy, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixlight/pseuds/Phoenixlight
Summary: Aurora's life was shattered when her village was burned down by the Paxion army. She was the only survivor of the massacre, despite being tied up and set on fire. It is in the aftermath of the tragedy that she realizes she is immune to fire. Queen Umbra of the Eclipsian Empire discovers this as well and takes Aurora under her wing. After a few years of living in the Capitol City of Esclipsia and training in the castle to become a warrior, Aurora is given a task. Retrieve a magical gemstone that is kept in a cavern, surrounded by eternal flames that can never be extinguished.Aurora knows that only she can make it through the flames. But she will not make this journey alone. She will travel across the lands with her best friend, who just happens to be the best swordsman in Eclipsa. A seer and her bodyguard will also join them on her quest. Together, they will journey across the lands, battle anyone (or anything) that stands in their way, and retrieve the gemstone that could turn the tides in the war against Paxia, once and for all.
Kudos: 1





	An Infinite Inferno

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was ash. It fell from the sky like snow. It was what was left of the markets, the little flower shop near the school, and her home. She couldn’t move. Her body was on the ground, ash ridden, weak, and exposed. Her clothes… what happened to her clothes? She shivered and curled up. Her legs brushed against something soft. Cloth?

She reached down and felt charred clothes. Oh, they must have burned from the fire.

 _Fire._ She remembers now. She remembers the flames, the chaos, running for her life, the _screams-_

She held herself even tighter and began to hyperventilate. Her home was gone. She saw it engulfed in flames. She tried to run in despite it all. Her parents were in there. They stopped her. They dragged her away kicking and screaming, tied her up, doused her with gas, and set her ablaze.

All she could see was fire, then nothing.

“Hush, my dear.”

A soft, angelic voice snapped her back to reality. She looked up. How did she not notice her?

A woman wearing a long, dark red dress and a flowing white cape stood before. She had beautiful dark skin and a silver crown with a gleaming, red gem in the center adorned her hairless head. A crown…

She slowly sat up, despite her aching muscles and tried to cover her body.

“It’s alright,” The woman said, ripping off her cloak and gently offering it to her. She flinched a little before accepting it and wrapping the white cloak around herself. The woman looked at her patiently, as if she was waiting for her to speak.

But what could she say? Why was the Queen here? Did anyone survive the attack? How did _she_ survive?

“I… I…”

She tried to speak, but her throat was clogged with grief and anxiety. She took a breath, swallowed, and tried again, staring up at her Queen. Tears cleared a path through the ash on her cheeks.

“I don’t understand.”

Queen Umbra gave her a soft smile and extended her hand.

“You will, my dear.”

She looked at her Queens hand, hesitant. Her fingers were adorned with sparkling, silver rings. She slowly lifted her soot covered hand and slid it into the Queen’s palm.

With her help, Aurora rose from the ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting something I wrote on the internet so I'm a little nervous (but excited!) I'm currently taking classes, so I'm not going to update too frequently until like, May. But please, tell me what you think! I edited this as best as I could, but the rules of grammar sometimes elude me when I get too into it. Let me know about any mistakes too! Thank you for reading!


End file.
